Real Gone
by Nyxius
Summary: Kohaku decides to visit Homra on his day off, but when he gets there he finds Eric all alone in the bar. After being told that everyone had left, Kohaku decides to cheer Eric up with a ride on his new motorcycle. After all, everyone needs a day filled with play!


Disclaimer: I don't own K / K project. All rights to the original owner(s).

**Real Gone**

* * *

One moment he was at his house, and the next, he was speeding down the road on his new sleek sports bike that he'd gotten as a gift from his mother.

When he was eighteen he went and got his license, so his mother wouldn't have to drive him everywhere. A year after that he had seen a beautiful sports bike while he drove home one day, and he had his eyes on sports bikes ever since. He saved up some money from working with his mom, and purchased a used bike to practice with and take the test with. The following year his bike was smashed in a car accident by his college. Ever since then He had been on foot, since his mom and him sold the car to get the bike in the first place.

Once turning the corner, he coasted to a stop down the small little hill and parked in a free spot beside the Homra bar. Taking off his helmet he walked into the bar to see if anyone was still there, and upon entering he found Eric calmly sitting on the couch.

"Oi, where is everyone? I came to visit." He asked and awaited an answer from the blonde.

"Ah, they all went out... I think Izumo went to buy some more supplies for the bar, Mikoto went to get more cigarettes, Totsuka took Anna to get some more clothes, and the rest went to play baseball." He replied with a small sigh.

Kohaku took a minute to look at the other boy in front of him, and decided that he should ask.

"So…what are you doing here all alone? Why'd you stay behind when you could be off playing baseball and having fun?" The blonde looked at him for a second but then looked back down to the floor.

"I didn't feel like it." He said with a little air of sadness. Kohaku really didn't know what to say after that, so he looked around the bar and then out to his bike. Suddenly an idea struck him. He'd get Eric happy again…or at least he hoped.

"Hm… Looks like you could you some cheering up…" he said and went to the closet and pulled out a spare helmet and threw it on the couch beside Eric.

"Come on, let's go for a ride. It'll make you feel better, and get you out of these four walls for a while. …It's not healthy for you being cooped up in here. No one will be back for a while anyways, so we can lock the bar and go." He said trying to convince him to go.

Eric looked like he was considering the idea, but before he could figure out the expressions the other stood and took the helmet into his hands.

"Okay, let's go." He said and walked to the door.

After Kohaku locked the door of the Homra bar, he turned and made his way to his bike where Eric was waiting. He mounted the bike and stared the ignition as Eric put his helmet on and slid on the bike behind him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." He said and wrapped his arms around Kohaku's waist.

Looking if it was clear, Kohaku sped out of the parking spot and into the street before heading down the road.

They went all around the city and took note of some new things that were happening around, like the new advertisements for some products and new shops that were opening. They'd been out for a few hours, and started back to Homra when they noticed the sun was going down.

Taking the same route he had when he first stopped by, he slowly coasted down the small hill again and into the spot they'd just left from hours before. Turning off the ignition and letting Eric off first, they walked into the bar and was greeted by everyone.

Kohaku took it upon himself to go around and tell everyone about their day of riding, and smiled as he noticed that Eric looked somewhat happier than he did a while ago.

After an hour of visiting, Kohaku said his goodbyes and made his way back to his house were he was greeted by his mother.

They had a late dinner together and talked about their day, then went to bed with a quiet "good night."

* * *

This was a request on Tumblr that I had written a while back, and is just getting around to posting it here. I hope you enjoy, let me know if I looked over any mistakes.

Thank you! ^^


End file.
